The usefulness of the cat as a model for tardive dyskinesia studies is determined in a series of investigations which measure the effects of dopamine agonists, antagonists (phenothiazines), atypical antipsychotic drugs (thioridazine), and lesions to be nigrostriatal tract in animals with a ketamine induced tongue muscle dyskinesia.